One Step At A Time
by SupernaturalRomantic
Summary: Max has just turn 10 years old and can officially become a Pokémon trainer and compete in the Hoenn League. During his journey Max will be reunited with an old friend and meet a new one. The road to greatness starts with a single step.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Satoshi Taijri, Nintendo, Game Freak, and Cartoon Network, this is just for fun.**

**A/N: I wanted to see how Max's journey would have gone if they aged in the Pokémon anime so I wrote this. It might be a little slow to start but it will get better, enjoy.**

As the first rays of the sun shone through my window and hit my face, I hopped out of my bed. I was 10 years old today; I could become a Pokémon trainer and compete in the Hoenn League. I ran to my dresser and grabbed my clothes, so I could get dressed. I looked myself over in the mirror above my dresser. I pushed up my glasses from where they slid down my nose, so I could get a better look at myself; I thought my blue cargo jeans with a hunter green tee-shirt over a grey long sleeved shirt looked good. I then put on and tied my black sneakers, before I grabbed my already packed blue camping backpack that had grey side pockets, from where it was leaning against the foot of my bed. With my backpack on my back, I raced down the stairs.

My Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, they were sitting at the table drinking coffee, and my Dad looked up at me. "Good morning Max, I see that you're all ready for your journey." I had a huge smile on my face and I started bouncing on the balls of my feet with excitement, "yep I sure am." Just than my stomach started growling, "maybe you can have some breakfast before we drive over to Professor Birch's lab." My Mom said to me with a little chuckle, I said okay to her and put my backpack down. I sat at the table and ate a bowl of cerealand some fruit, than I washed my breakfast dishes. My Mom and Dad were just finishing their coffee and put their cups in the sink. I grabbed my backpack to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything and it was all there including my newly updated Pokenav. I ran out the front door as my parents followed at a much slower pace to my Dad's tan truck. I put my backpack in to the truck bed and climbed in to the truck cab so I would be in the middle. My parents got in and soon we were off to Littleroot town.

The drive to Littleroot town took us about a half an hour, but we finally got there my Mom got out and I eagerly got out of the truck after she did. I quickly walked in to the lab with my parents following behind me. I saw Professor Birch walking up to me carrying a tray with three Poke balls sitting on it. "Good morning Max, today is the big day, when you'll be starting your own journey, huh?" I nodded my head quickly, "I'm so excited to start catching and training Pokémon." He set the tray on the counter to my left, "Well, let's let them out and see who you choose?" One by one he let the three Pokémon out of their Poke balls.

I looked over the Mudkip first; I squatted down to be more at its level. It smiled up at me and I petted its head, it happily accepted the attention it was getting. Than just as quickly it walked away from me, it found a spot in the corner of the room, to lay down where it quickly fell asleep. "I guess it wasn't very taken with you, maybe one of the other two?" Professor Birch said with a slight chuckle.

The Torchic energetically ran around me in a circle, I tried to get it to calm down a little but it wouldn't listen to me. "Just relax for a minute will ya Torchic, please?" It stopped suddenly and it allowed me to pick it up. While holding it with my left hand, I petted its head with my right. And just as I was starting to think I could choose and raise a Torchic just like May did, it chose that moment to make me think otherwise. It was still very excited to see me and get attention from me, and in its excitement it shot a very small Ember attack burning my fingers. I almost dropped it but my Dad was able to catch it before it fell on the floor and set it down just in time. "Maybe I'll get one that's not as energetic as the Torchic." I said as Professor Birch handed me Burn heal to use on my fingers. My Mom looked at me a little worried but I told her I was fine.

Finally it was time for me to look at the Treecko, or should I say it was time for _it _to look at me. It had a serious look on its face as it looked up at me, I tried moving toward it but it stopped with a raise of its scaly paw. I stood still but tried to talk to it, "hey I just want to be your friend Treecko." It calmly walked to me and started to climb up my body like I was a tree. It circled around my body until it stopped in front of me. Its tail curled around my upper chest on my right side and its paws rested on my shoulders. I held on to its little waist as it still stared at me with that serious look of its. I was nervous as it looked me over; I wondered what it thought of me as a trainer and as a person. I was starting to really like this strange Pokémon, with the way it approached me. After what seemed like forever, it grew a smile on its face and patted me on the shoulder with its right paw, "Treecko tree." It happily said to me, "well I guess we found you're first Pokémon, Max." Professor Birch said to me as I hugged my Treecko I than set it on the floor.

Professor Birch handed me my Pokedex and ten Poke balls, "one of the Poke balls is Treecko's of course, and the others are extra for when you catch your other Pokémon. I also downloaded your information in to the Pokedex in case of an emergency." I flipped open the Pokedex to see all of my information on the screen. "Thank you so much Professor," he had a grin on his face, "it was no trouble at all, I enjoy helping young trainers get their start." I put six Poke balls on my belt, I'd put the other ones in my backpack. I put my Pokedex in the lower left pocket of my cargo jeans. All of us walked outside, Treecko was right beside me as we made it to my Dad's truck. I grabbed my backpack than set it on the ground so I could put the extra Poke balls in a side pocket. I put my backpack on and Treecko climbed up and sat on my pack with his paws on my shoulders.

My Mom walked over to me and gave me a hug which I returned, "I want you and Treecko to be careful out there. Spend your money wisely and don't talk to strangers, okay Max?" My Mom let me go so she could look at me, "I will, and I love you." My Mom got teary eyed and hugged me again, "I love you too." She let me go so my Dad could talk to me, "Max I'm sure you'll make us all proud with your training. And I just know you'll take the Hoenn League by storm. I love you son." My Dad gave me a hug, "I love you too." Professor Birch gave me a handshake and wished me good luck in the League, I thanked him for everything.

I said goodbye to everyone and told my parents that I would call them when I made to the nearest Pokémon center. With Treecko sitting on my backpack, we headed north in to the forest. As I walked I noticed a flock of Taillow flying overhead, I thought about catching one but decided against it. There was a different Pokémon I wanted to catch first, Ralts. I just knew I would find her out here somewhere. With that thought in my mind I had a new spring in my step as I walked along the path.

I stopped to rest after two hours of walking; Treecko and I sat in the grass while I leaned against a tree stump. I took a drink of water from my dark green canteen, than I offered some to Treecko who took a few gulps of it. I stretched out my legs as I watched a Wurmple crawl up a tree; it crawled to the lowest branch and went to sleep. "Hey Treecko, do you want to train for a little bit?" It nodded its head and jumped to its feet, "Treecko." I stood up, "okay let's try Pound." It jogged away a little bit, than it raced back and hit the tree stump with its head, leaving a small dent in it. "That was great let's try again." We worked on it for about half an hour, the tree stump had a baseball sized hole in it. Then we switched to Quick attack, Treecko zoomed toward the stump, hitting it and nearly uprooted the thing. I noticed Treecko started to get tired so I told it we could stop. I told Treecko that it could rest in its Poke ball while I walked some more.

By the time it was getting dark, I had found a good spot by a small creek to make camp. I set up my surprising roomy one person tent and had a fire going before I let Treecko out of its Poke ball. I ate a sandwich and some apple slices while Treecko ate its Pokémon food; I shared some of my apple slices with it. As soon as we finished eating, we both let big yawns so we decided to go to bed. I put out the fire before I crawled in to the tent with Treecko. With the tent zipped up I settled in to my sleeping bag, Treecko was right beside me, "goodnight Treecko today was a great day." It said goodnight to me and we both fell asleep.

The next morning we woke up and had some breakfast than I packed up our camp. We kept walking north, farther and farther we went. We stopped to rest and trained a bit more; I quickly learned that my Treecko was a male, though I should have known that from his male to female gender ratio. His Pound and Quick attack were getting really good. After a while we started moving again, this time Treecko rested on my backpack.

As we walked we came across four Stantler grazing in a small meadow. Treecko was curious about them and so was I, so we slowly made our way over to them. I crouched in front of a bush so they wouldn't see us. They quietly ate some grass and even a few wildflowers, they were so beautiful looking. I wanted to learn more about them, I got out my Pokedex and turned down the volume on it first. I learned that they could create illusions and that they could learn some good attacks, like Hypnosis. Suddenly there was a noise coming from the far side of the meadow and the Stantler quickly ran away. As I was turning to leave too something caught my eye, it was a Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir, and an Abra.

The Ralts and Abra started running around and playing as the Gardevoir and Kirlia stood by watching them. I couldn't believe my eyes first that an Abra would even be moving so much while not battling. And second I started to think that this was the same Ralts I had met three years ago. I stared wide-eyed at them and I knew that Treecko was probably a little worried about me by the way I was acting. I felt Treecko start to shake my shoulders to get me to move but I couldn't.

I slowly stood up and started moving toward them, the Gardevoir and the Kirlia got in to a fighting stance when they saw me. "Ralts is that you, it's me Max." Ralts and Abra stopped playing; Ralts looked at me and started walking toward me. Gardevoir and Kirlia settled down, Ralts and I stopped just a foot away from each other. Just then Ralts ran to me, I bent down to catch her. I sat on the ground and hugged her; she looked from me to Treecko and smiled.

The Abra stood and looked at the two of us and back at Gardevoir, trying to understand what was going on. Ralts slipped out of my arms and walked over to her friend; she grabbed one of his claws and brought him over to me. Ralts introduced us, "hello Abra nice to meet you." I held out my hand and shook his claw. Treecko jumped down off my shoulders, he wanted to play with the two of them. I sat and watched the three of them chase each other, Gardevoir and Kirlia stood next to me. "I'm a trainer now and I want to take her with me. Would that be alright with you?" Gadevoir looked at me than at her child, she nodded her head, "Gardevoir."

I smiled and got up to run toward her, "Ralts you can come with me." She got a surprised look on her face than a big smile. I picked her up and hugged, Treecko cheered for the both of us. But Abra got a sad look on his face like I was taking his best friend away; Ralts asked me if it was okay if Abra came too. "You can come with us if you want Abra." He looked up at me with his squinty eyes, smiling big. He ran toward me and hugged my legs; I leaned down and patted his head.

Ralts was very happy that she could come with me that she rushed over to Gardevoir to thank her and to say goodbye. After everyone said goodbye to each other, Gardevoir and Kirlia teleported away in an instant. Now that there was only the four of us, I decided to put Ralts and Abra in to their Poke balls for a second. I took out two of them from my belt and enlarged them; I then sat down in front of Ralts and Abra. I gently tapped them on their foreheads with the Poke balls; they shrank down in to red beams of light as they were sucked into the Poke balls. I let them out after a few seconds.

I had captured two Pokémon as a real trainer, I was happy to know that Ralts was one of the first I ever caught. I also knew that her friend Abra would be a great addition to my team; I just couldn't separate two best friends like that. I sat and watched as Abra started up a game of tag with Treecko and Ralts. I was still amazed at how active he was considering he sleeps up to 18 hours a day. I wound up watching them play for hours; they even got me to play for a little while. As the sun started setting we had made camp and ate dinner, and we were also able to find some berries to eat.

After we ate, we sat around and looked at the stars; I couldn't believe that I had three Pokémon already. I really wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring for the four of us but I knew that it would be great. Soon Abra yawned and made everyone else yawn, so I put out the fire and we got into the tent. I got in to my sleeping bag and everyone else snuggled around me as we all drifted off to sleep.

_**To be continued… **_

**A/N: Please tell what you guys thought about the story so far, I'd really appreciate some feedback on this, thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to its copyright holders , I'm just having fun with some of the characters . **

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, I thought came out pretty good, enjoy.**

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested; I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. Treecko and Ralts woke up at the same time, "Treecko, Ralts," they both said good morning to me in their own way. "Good morning you two," I noticed that Abra was still asleep. I figured I would just let him sleep for a little while longer. Treecko and Ralts got out of the tent, as I gently moved Abra over so I could get up. I crawled out of the tent; barefoot and stood up to see Treecko and Ralts picking berries from a few bushes for breakfast. I left the tent open so Abra could get out when he woke up; I walked over to the pair of Pokémon to help them.

After we had eaten Abra had woken up, we saved him plenty of berries to eat. Abra smiled and thanked us before he devoured his breakfast. I put my socks and shoes on, rolled up my sleeping bag, and took down and packed the tent up. I set my bag down on the ground and turn to see my Pokémon looking at like they wanted to do something. "Do you guys want to train for a while before we get going?" All three of them said yes, "okay, well let's first see what you can do Ralts and Abra." Ralts walked a short distance away from us so she would have enough space to show me her attacks and not hurt the rest of us.

Ralts took a deep breath and lifted her arms with her hands out. Her eyes started to glow with a bluish light, and she sent out two light blue beams of energy toward the ground in front of her. I saw some pebbles on the ground glow with the same light and she lifted them off the ground. "That was a great Psychic attack Ralts, can you show me your other moves?" Ralts broke her concentration and looked at me; the pebbles fell to the ground. Ralts nodded her head and her body started to glow with a white light, and soon there were four copies of her. "Wow that's a great Double Team." Her copies faded away and she started to glow in a multicolored light only to disappear and reappear seconds later in front of me. "I knew you could already do that move, and it was a good one."

Ralts was starting to get tired but she had one more move she wanted to show me. Ralts took another big breath and her body started to glow green and a barrier appeared around her. The barrier faded away, she smiled at me before sitting down by my feet. "That was a good Barrier, you should rest now." I told her as I patted her head.

"Okay, Abra you're up let's see what you can do." Abra nodded his head and quickly Teleported over to a large boulder, I knew he could do that one. But I wasn't prepared for the moves he showed me next. Abra walked a few paces away to get a running start. When he suddenly jumped in to the air forming three blobs of light blue, blue, and green psychic energy and fired them at the boulder. The boulder moved a little, and then a huge chuck of it exploded. I read about that move it was called Psyshock and it looked strong. But Abra wasn't done just yet he Teleported down to the boulder. He made his left claw in to a fist and raised it, in seconds it was surrounded in flames.

He used a Fire Punch; it cracked the boulder in half and singed the remains. The flames faded and then he made his other claw in to a fist and raised it. In seconds it was surrounded by an icy glow. He used Ice Punch on what was left of the boulder; it froze in to a chunk of ice. The icy glow on Abra's fist faded as he lowered it, the frozen boulder started to crack and then shattered in to pieces. "Wow those moves were amazing." Abra nodded his head and Teleported to where Ralts sat and sat down next to her. Abra left me kind of speechless, I had a feeling he was going to be one of the strongest members of my team.

"Okay Treecko it's your turn," I turned to my starter Pokémon. Treecko got a determined look on his face like he didn't want to be out done by Abra. "Tree Treecko," he said as he walked away from me. "Treecko use Pound on that tree to your left," Treecko spotted the tree and ran toward it. He then jumped in the air spinning and finally hit the side of the tree with his tail. It left a good sized dent in it, "great now that's try a Quick attack on that big rock next to the tree."

Treecko quickly ran toward the rock and tackled it. The rock fell back with the force of Treecko's Quick attack. Treecko got off the rock and dusted himself off; he walked away from the rock. Treecko's two attacks that he knew were getting really good. I stood there wondering if I could teach him a few others that would be good for him. "Okay Treecko that's try learning Absorb, it's a good Grass-type move."

Treecko thought it over for a minute and agreed that it was a good idea too. "That's good but we'll need someone you can practice on." I looked over to where Ralts and Abra were sitting, "do one of you guys want to help?" Ralts was about to get up but Abra stopped her by volunteering himself. Abra walked over to where Treecko was standing. "We'll just practice this for a little while so it doesn't leave you completely drained, okay?" Abra nodded and Treecko placed his paws on Abra's shoulders and concentrated. I sat down in front of the two because I figured it was going to take some time for them to practice.

After they practiced for an hour Treecko was about to stop for a while but Abra wouldn't let him. Abra wanted to try one more time, Treecko still hadn't gotten it just right yet. Treecko lifted his arms and held his paws out; suddenly they were covered in a red light. The light shot out his paws and hit Abra in the chest. Abra doubled over from the loss of energy, he gave Treecko a weak smile before sitting down. "That was great Treecko you learned Absorb, we should practice that one some later. There's also one more move I want you to practice, Agility. But first let's rest for a while and Abra thank you for your help with training, I have a potion in my bag that will give you your energy back." I jogged over to my backpack and grabbed a potion from a side pocket. When I turned around I saw Treecko and Abra both smiling and talking while Treecko shook Abra's claw. Ralts had gotten up as well to see her friend; she hugged him when I was done getting him to drink the potion.

We took a break to eat some lunch; I ate my peanut butter and jam sandwich from my backpack while Abra, Treecko, and Ralts ate their Pokémon food. After I was done with my sandwich, I took a drink from my canteen then passed it around to everyone else. I took the canteen back from Ralts and stood up to stretch, "guys we should get going if we want to make it to Rustboro City in three days. But first let's pick some more berries for later and I'll fill up the canteen." We picked a ton of berries and put them all in a plastic bag that I put in to my backpack. And I was able to find a small stream to fill my canteen up to the top; I put that in to my bag.

I thought that all of my Pokémon needed some rest so I had them go in to their Poke balls, while I started walking. As I walked in the forest I inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air. I liked hearing the sounds of the different Pokémon, I stopped to look up in a tree and saw a Murkrow making a nest. It didn't give me a second glance so I continued walking. It was in the middle of the afternoon when I stopped again; it was in a nice open area with green grass and yellow wildflowers, surrounded by trees. I let my Pokémon out so they could play and train some more.

I sat down on the ground and took off my backpack, Treecko and Abra started to chase each other around the area. Ralts decided to sit with me; she sat closely by my side. "I'm glad you wanted to come with me, Ralts. I missed you so much these last three years, you, Treecko, Abra, and I will be the best team out there." She smiled and threw her small arms around my side and gave me hug, "I'm glad you think so." I looked up from her to watch Treecko and Abra running around. It still amazed me to see Abra so active; I guess being friends with Ralts had an effect on him.

As I watched the two of them, I noticed that Treecko's form would start to blur as he ran. It got me to thinking that maybe he was starting to figure out how to use Agility. I suddenly stood up and shouted, "YOU CAN DO IT TREECKO KEEP RUNNING, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Treecko was running so fast now that he was leaving poor Abra in the dust. Finally Treecko skidded to a stop in front of my feet, "you did it Treecko you just learned Agility." Treecko was panting hard, I picked him up around his middle, and he had a smile on his face "Tree Treecko." I was very proud of my starter Pokémon.

For a while we trained some more, Treecko's Absorb and Agility were getting really good. And I already knew that Abra's attacks were very strong. Ralts' attacks were getting surprisingly better than they were already. We stopped training because everyone was getting tried; all three of them plopped right down on to the ground. I sat down myself next to Treecko, who lay down on his back so he could rest.

All four of us were now on our backs watching the clouds drift by us over head. It was so quiet that we all fell asleep. I was brought out of my nap by the sound of loud buzzing, and the sound of something screaming. I quickly got to my feet and so did my Pokémon, I grabbed my backpack off the ground and put it on my back in case I had to run from whatever was coming toward us.

Suddenly I saw a Teddiursa running out of the trees with a whole swarm of Beedrill right behind it. The Teddiursa saw me and jumped in to my arms, "WE NEED TO RUN NOW!" I yelled to everyone. But Ralts and Abra had other ideas, they each grabbed one of my legs and Treecko hopped on to my backpack, within seconds we were all teleported away from the Beedrill swarm. We ended up in another wooded area on the outskirts of a city.

I remembered that I was still holding the Teddiursa in my arms, "hey little guy we're away from the Beedrill." He looked up at me and smiled, I put him down on the ground and everyone else crowded around him. Everyone seemed to take an interest in this new Pokémon, as they were talking I took out my Pokenav to see what city we were close to. I found out that it was Rustboro City, so we were ahead of schedule in getting there by the three days it would have taken on foot. "Well, guys this is Rustboro City this were will have our first win in the Pokémon league. But first we should get to the Pokémon center to rest up." I looked at the Teddiursa and just realized that he was far from his home, "do you want to come with us? I know it won't be the same as living in the wild, but…" I looked around at my other Pokémon to see what they thought of letting Teddiursa join the team, they all were smiling and nodding their heads. "We would like you to join our team if you want to," Teddiursa smiled and cheered before he jumped in to my arms and hugged me.

"That's great, now I want to put you in a Poke ball first then I'll let you out and see what attacks you can do." Teddiursa looked a little worried but quickly smiled after seeing everyone else's grinning faces. I set him down on the ground and took out a Poke ball. I leaned down and tapped him on the forehead, the Poke ball opened and Teddiursa turned in to a red beam of light before going in to the ball. I was happy that I had my fourth Pokémon already. I pressed the button and let Teddiursa out; he came out of the ball and looked happy.

"Okay Teddiursa what type of attacks can you do?" I took out me Pokedex and looked through until I found some information about Teddiursa. I skimmed through it until I found what I was looking for. There was a listing of Teddiursa and the types of attacks they can do, "can you use Scratch?" Teddiursa nodded his head and used Scratch on a tree; he left three claws marks in the wood. "Okay how about Lick?" again he nodded and turned toward Treecko, he had a sad look on his face then he stuck his tongue out and licked Treecko's face. Treecko shivered and fell flat on his back; I quickly gave him an antidote for his paralysis. I patted Treecko on the head, "thanks for your help buddy," Treecko didn't seem too happy about it though.

"How about Fake tears?" Teddiursa took a deep breathe then let loose loud crying and he had tears streaming doing his face. Well started to feel bad for him and I told him he could stop crying, he instantly stopped and smiled at us. "Can you use Fury swipes?" He nodded his head and ran toward the tree again, he scratched up the tree with both sets of his claws. "That was great, now it's getting kind of late we should head to the Pokemon center to rest and tomorrow we'll train some more. I also have to register for the Hoenn League I haven't done that yet. I guess I got a little head of myself with training and challenging Gym Leaders, sorry about that." My Pokémon said it was okay and I had them all go back in to their Poke balls.

It took me a while but I was able to find the Pokémon center, I walked through the automatic doors and right up to the front desk and saw Nurse Joy standing there. "Hello there, welcome to the Pokémon center how may I help you?" I cleared my throat, "hello I'm Max Stevens from Petalburg City and I would like a room for a few days and I would like to register for the Hoenn League please." Nurse Joy smiled, "sure I'll get you a room key but first I'll need your Pokedex so I can register you." I handed her my Pokedex and she put it through some scanner that was hooked up to her computer. After a few minutes she handed it back to me, "thank you." She then handed me a key to my room, "your welcome and your room is number 7, it's down the hall and it's the one on the left." I nodded my head, "thank you", she smiled at me again, "your welcome, any time."

I spotted a video phone and decide to call my parents, I walked over and put my backpack down and sat in the chair. I dialed up their number and waited, in a few minutes my Dad's face popped on to the screen. "Hello son, it's good to see you. Where are you, you can't be in Rustboro City already, can you?" I chuckled a little, "I am in Rustboro City already, I kind of got Teleported here by my Pokémon. It's good to see you too Dad, how are you and Mom doing?' My Dad was kind of surprised when I told him I was Teleported here. "We're fine, I'll go get your Mother wait just a second." I waited as my Dad left to get my Mom, in few seconds I could see both of them. "Hello sweetheart, how are you doing?" I was smiling, "Hi Mom, I'm fine how are you?" She was smiling, "I'm good sweetie, how many Pokémon have you caught so far?"

I stood up, got my Poke balls and let out all my Pokémon, "Aww, what a cute Teddiursa and a cute Ralts." My Mom fond over my Pokémon while they kind of blushed at all the attention, "and Treecko and Abra are good looking too." She added; My Dad chimed in by saying, "that looks like fine group you got there son." I nodded, "thanks Dad," my Dad glanced away from me briefly, "Well, son it's getting late, and we should let you go so you can get some sleep." I nodded my head, "you're right I should, I'll call you guys soon and I love you both, good night." They both smiled, "good night son," my Dad said, "we both love you very much." My Mom said, she looked my Pokémon over again, "and it was nice to meet all your Pokémon." All of us waved goodbye as the screen went blank.

I gathered up my Pokémon and we got something to eat, in the food court. We were all pretty hungry so we all had full plates before digging in. When we all had full stomachs, we all got up and walked to our room. I went in to the adjoining bathroom to get in to my pajamas and brush my teeth. When I came back out I saw that everyone was on my bed. Ralts and Abra were by the pillow and Teddiursa and Treecko were in the middle. I scooted everyone over and climbed in to bed myself, when I was comfortable, I had Ralts and Abra in my arms and Treecko and Teddiursa laying on my legs. It was a little crowded I really hoped that when I catch more Pokémon they all don't want to share a bed. "Good night everyone, we have a big day of training tomorrow." The last the thing I heard before going to sleep was a tired chorus of good night from my Pokémon.

_**To be continued…. **_

**A/N: Well how was it, I Abra can already use some strong moves. But I figured in the anime it could be different, they are moves that Abra can learn. But he won't be so over powered that Max always uses him in battle or never loses. So let me know what you think good or bad I want to hear some feedback, please and thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to it's copyright holders, I'm just having fun.**

**A/N: I will be adding some things from the games, like getting money if you win a trainer or gym battle. I figured how else do they get money they need aside from asking their parents , so why not from battling. And a person's backpack or bag works just like in the games with all the space inside. Enjoy the chapter. **

I woke up the next morning, to find everyone still snuggled next to me. I still had Ralts and Abra in my arms, while Teddiursa and Treecko were sleeping on my legs. They all looked so peaceful sleeping like that, that I didn't have the heart to wake them up just yet. But I didn't have too because all four of them started to wake up on their own. Ralts yawned and smiled at me while Abra squirmed out of my arms and hopped on to the floor. Treecko and Teddiursa both stretched and groaned before getting out of bed. I stretched myself as Ralts crawled out of bed; I got out of bed after her. "Good morning everyone, are you all ready for a big day of training?" My question was met with a very enthusiastic yes from my four Pokémon.

After getting dressed we headed out for the day, after we got some breakfast of course. I walked outside in to the woods to get some space for our training. When we found a good enough clearing for us to use, I turned around to look at my Pokemon. "Okay, guys let's try battling and work on your dodging of attacks." I thought it over to see who I could pair with whom on this exercise. "Treecko you and Ralts will battle each other than Abra and Teddiursa will battle, okay?" Everyone agreed and Ralts and Treecko walked away from us and took their places opposite each other. I watched as Treecko took a fighting stance and got ready to battle and I saw Ralts take a deep breath as she took her own fighting stance.

"Ralts you get things started by using Psychic and Treecko you do your best to dodge it." Ralts raised her hands; and the light blue energy moved out of her hands. But Treecko was too fast for her; he used his Agility to get out of the way. He moved to the left out of the way, "okay Treecko use Pound." Treecko ran toward Ralts, "Ralts use Double team to dodge the attack." Ralts held her arms out to her side, her body started to glow white and suddenly there were several copies of her this time. Treecko kept using Pound with his tail; with one last swipe of his tail he hit Ralts in her stomach.

Ralts fell flat on to her back by the force of the attack; Treecko leaned over her to see if she was okay. Treecko helped Ralts to sit up; Teddiursa, Abra, and I ran over to the both of them. I picked Ralts up, "are you okay?" she nodded her head. Abra got angry at Treecko and pushed him hard so he'd land on his backside. Treecko quickly got up and got in Abra's face, Teddiursa tried to calm them down. I set Ralts down, "hey, come on guys break it up. Abra you know that Treecko was only training and I'm sure Ralts isn't mad at Treekco." Ralts went over to Abra and put her hand on his shoulder; he turned around and gave Ralts a hug. After Abra let go Ralts went over to Treecko and gave him a hug, to show him that she wasn't mad at him. Treecko apologized to her, and then after seeing Ralts accept Treecko's apology Abra apologized for pushing Treecko, afterwards they shook paws. "Now that's settled, Teddiursa why don't you and Abra train for a while." I sat down and Ralts sat on one side of me while Treecko sat on the other side of me.

I watched as Abra and Teddiursa took up their battle stances, "Okay now Teddiursa you try and dodge Abra's attacks." They each nodded their heads before Abra made his first move. He raised his left claw to use a Fire Punch, "okay Teddiursa now I want you to use Fake Tears." The Little Bear Pokémon's eyes quickly started to water and within seconds he burst in to tears. Suddenly Abra stopped the attack and tried to comfort Teddiursa by scratching the normal type's ears, the attack stopped and both Pokémon giggled. The rest of us soon followed in to our own fit of laughter, I shook my head and tried to get everyone back on track. "Guys we need to get back to training, Okay." They all agreed and we got back to work.

I watched them as Abra would throw a Fire or Ice Punch and Teddiursa would dodge it. All of the sudden while Abra was powering up another Ice Punch, Teddiursa used Lick on Abra's surprised face. As a ghost-type move it was super effective on psychic-types. Abra fell on to his back paralyzed as a slow shiver ran down from the top of his head down to the tip of his tail. Teddiursa had a look of pride on his face at defeating Abra. I got in to my backpack and grabbed a Paralyze Heal to use on my downed psychic-type. I sprayed some of the medicine on Abra's face and within seconds he was healed and started to get back on his feet.

Despite his victory Teddiursa walked over to Abra to see how he was, Abra brushed off the concern with a wave of his claw. Abra smiled and reached up to scratch behind Teddiursa's ears, and they both laughed. The rest of us smiled at the scene between the two, "okay why don't we take a break and get something to eat." All four of my Pokémon cheered at the mentioning of food. I decided to let Teddiursa and Abra rest in their Poke balls while Treecko and Ralts stayed out and hopped on to my backpack. I walked back in to the city to try and find a restaurant for us.

After walking a bit I was able to find a place that allowed Pokémon inside, I found a booth and let Teddiursa and Abra out and we all sat down. The waitress came over to take our orders; we looked over the menus and made our choices, she wrote them down and left. "I think I'm going to go to the Poke Mart to pick up some training tools after we eat." My Pokémon agreed as we waited for our lunch, I watched as Ralts used her Psychic to pour us all some water from the pitcher on the table. After waiting for a few minutes our food finally came, we thanked the waitress at the same time and then she left. We began eating with barely saying anything to each other. We finished quickly, I left a tip on the table, and then I went up front to pay with my four Pokémon walking behind me. As soon I was done we left and made our way to the Poke Mart.

The mart itself was of a good size, with all kinds of different things for Pokémon. I grabbed a cart at the door, my Pokémon climbed in to the cart, and I started down the aisles. I had turned my head to look at the shelves to my right, seeing a book that could help teach Pokémon all sorts of moves; the price was good so I picked it up. Then I noticed a much thinner book telling me all about the different kinds of berries and their uses, I decided to get that one too. When I turned around I saw that my cart was now filled to the top with packages of Poke block, Poffins, and Poke puffs. I think my mouth was hanging open from the shock of seeing so many treats and for not hearing any movement from my Pokémon when they put it in the cart. "Guys we can't get all of this, I can't afford it I'm sorry but you're going to have to put them back." I was trying to be stern with them but within seconds they each gave me these big sad pleading eyes and I quickly caved in to them. "Fine but we'll only get a few of them okay." They agreed only because they somewhat won about the snacks.

With a _much_ emptier cart we continued down the aisles, until I found something that peaked my interest. It was a set of training throwing discs, that Pokémon could use their moves on I got a reasonably priced 40 pack. I turned another corner and found medicines and Potions I grabbed a few of those as well. I found myself in an aisle filled with different kinds of Poke balls, some of them were way out of my price range so I only got two Ultra balls. When I was done I went to the cashier to pay, then I took out everything and put them in my bag. It was one of those with seemingly infinite space inside; if I tried I could fit a bicycle in it. With everything packed my Pokémon decided to ride on my backpack except for Ralts and Abra who wanted to be carried in my arms as we made our way back to the clearing.

Once we were in the clearing I set Ralts and Abra down while Treecko and Teddiursa jumped off my backpack. I took off my backpack and started to rummage through it until I found the throwing discs and set them on the ground. I opened it and took out a handful of them. "Treecko your up first let's work on your Pound again." He nodded and walked a good distance away from us, and I threw four of them in his direction. He jumped in to the air and used his tail to hit one where it landed in one piece on the grass with a soft thud. Wanting to get the rest of them before they fell to the ground, he used his Agility to speed up his movements, hitting the others in the blink of an eye. "That was great, good job on combining your moves." I walked over to him and patted him on his head, he was almost purring from the attention.

"Okay now let's try more discs this time." Treecko agreed and helped me pick up the discs. All of a sudden I heard someone's voice, "hey do you want to battle?" I turned around and saw some kid about my age holding a Poke ball. He wore a purple T-shirt, grey jeans, black sneakers, and a black knit cap. Short brown hair stuck out under his cap and his grey eyes glared at me. When I didn't answer right away, he asked me again "do you want to battle me or not?" This time he seemed kind of snappy with the question, I found my voice, "sure I'll battle you." A sneer formed on his face, "great I'll battle that strong looking Abra of yours." Shock and anger filled me, "hey you don't get to say what Pokémon _I_ use for the battle. Treecko your up, I know you can beat this jerk." Treecko jumped in front of me while everyone else crowded behind me. "Fine, let's go Onix," he threw the Poke ball and in a flash of light the giant rock-type appeared. It looked strong and suddenly I wasn't too sure about our chances but couldn't give up, I knew we could win.

_To be continued…._

**A/N: Well tell me what you think reviews are welcome and appreciated, thank you. **


End file.
